EXPLOSIONS ARE AWESOME
by castlerocks10
Summary: IT WAS FUN WRITTING THIS ONE


Bones and csi ny

SAMMY! STOP

Booth runs over and grabs sammy  
SAMMY!

She starts gasping for air

LETS MOVE WE NEED AN AMBULANCE IN HERE MOVE

At a low whisper

Booth

Yeah

Get my phone and call mac taylor at the nypd crime lab

Got it

The ambulance leaves

In New York

Taylor

Is this mac taylor

Yes

My name is special agent booth sammy has been in an explosion here in D.C she told me to call you to inform you

Thank you agent booth

No problem

Mac hangs up

ARRRRRGH

Stella comes in

Mac what's wrong

Sammy been an explosion in D.C she's in the hospital she's critical.

Sammy needs us down there

Mac

He looks toward the door

Were coming too

Danny Hawkes flack Adam

Danny..the baby

Lindesy is in Montana still im coming too

Ok

They fly down to D.C

They walk into the hospital

Agent booth

Mr taylor

Mac

Mac this is zack angela temperance brennan hodgens

Booth this stella danny hawkes flack adam were sammy's family

Nice to meet all of you…where is sammy

She is in her room

What room

321

Thanks

Mac walks down the hallway when he finally reaches her room she was just laying there pale as the sheets he walks in

In groggy voice sammy says

Mac you came!

Of course I came the team came too

They did

Yeah see look

Sammy moves her head to the right the big window everybody was standing there watching them she smiles

Were going to help your friends find out who did this to you ok

Ok

Mac

Yeah

You need to tell doctor brennan the only way to catch him is hit where it hurts mentially not physical

Ok I will

He walks out of the room down the hallway and back into the lobby

Who here is doctor brennan

I am

Sammy said the only way to catch this guy is to hit him where it hurts mentally not physically

Thanks

Does that means anything to you

Yes

Mac

Stel

Listen you go with these people I'll sit with sammy

The team is going to the jeffersionan with agent booth and his team

Ok

Mac

Yes

She walks up closer to him placing her hand on his face

Please be careful

He holds her hand on his face

I will

He smiles at her then turns and leaves to go with the team

Stella walks down the hallway to sammy's room she walks in the see angela sitting with sammy

Oh im sorry

No stella come in please

Stella angela

Hi

Hi

Who was the guy

That's mac my godfather

Oh

She his best friend and possible lover if they ever get it together

Very funny

I try (she coughs)

Sammy I need you to tell me what happened what can you remember

Ok… I remember we walked into this room

What did the room look like

It was small

How small?

Huh

Like New York apartment small or bedroom small

Oh It was like a bedroom in a New York apartment

Ok

Angela start doddling on a piece of paper

Ok what else

There was a table in the middle of the room on the walls two windows

How were the window on the wall

They were like when you walk into the room the windows were the first thing see

Ok

Anything else

No sorry

That's ok I leave you too talk

Ok

She leaves

Possible lover

What

Never mind

Stella I know you love mac and I know he loves you too why cant you two admit It to each other

I don't know sammy at first I wanted too..but then I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way and I would be setting myself up for a lot of hurt

Well I can tell you that mac loves you because he talk about you in his sleep one night i was going to the bathroom and I could hear him talking to somebody in there so I walked down the hallway opened his door to find he was talking in his sleep saying that he loves you and wishes he could show you how much he loves you that part creeped me a bit

She chuckles

You were spying on me

They both look toward the door

Mac

I wasn't spying I got up to go and you were talking in your sleep

I was not

Was to

Was not

Ok

We better let you rest

Ok

They both walk out of the room

Stel..stel whats wrong

You know what wrong

Oh stel come on

They arrive at the hotel

Stella slides her key in the door to open the hotel room door

You honestly think that this is my fault

Yes

How

You're the guy

Im the guy

You're the guy and your suppose to be the one telling me how you about me not the other way around.

Stel

Just go mac

Stel

Go mac

Fine I'll go

Stella just know that I have always cared about you always

He opens the door walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Couple hours later mac went to see sammy and talk with her about how things with stella are going

So did you tell her yet

No

WHAT WHY NOT

Sammy don't make your heart rate go up calm down

Ok why aren't you there

She's mad at me

Well go back over there and talk to even if she doesn't want to look at you at tell her to listen

He leaves

Hey mac you need a ride im heading over to the jefferision says booth

No thanks im going to the hotel

Ok

He finally gets there and walks up to stella's door

Stel can I come in

No mac

Stel come on let me in

No

Please I want to talk

She opens the door

What

Can I come in

Sure

What is it

I know that we haven't been the best of friends lately

Lately

Yes

Try all the time

What

Mac we used to talk and have fun go out for coffee and even have a couple drink with the team but we've drifted apart and I don't like that sammy told me about you one night

She did

Yeah

She said that in this dream you were having you said that you love me and you'd wish you could show me how much you love me but now I know it was just a dream it wont happen.

Stella listen to me you want to know why I never told you my feelings for you, cause I was afraid

You afraid

Yes

Anyway I was afraid that I would lose my best friend and the other love of my life

Other?

Claire was the first

Oh ok

See if we broke up not only would I lose my partner but I would lose my best friend and I don't want that to happen

Mac where would I go…all my family is right here.

I know

She moves closer to him and places her hand on his face

I know what happened to Claire was tragic but don't you think she would want you to be happy if something did happen to her

Wait

What

Claire said something just like that but I didn't believe her she was drunk

Ok

Come mere

He hugs her

Are we ok

Were ok

Good

She smiles then they pull apart he smiles at her he leans toward right before he was going to kiss her his phone buzzed

One second

Taylor

Mac its danny they found some white powder that came off the head

Ok thanks danny

He hangs up

What up

They found white power on the head

He sits down on the bed

Now where were we

She smiles

I remember

He leans forward toward right he kisses her her phone buzzes its danny probably to tell me the same news

She throws her phone onto the next bed wraps her arms around mac and he kisses her with passion and love and all of that held back feelings surfaced when they kissed it was great to both of them they pulled back then their phones buzzed.

They both chuckle

We wont get any time to us

Yes we will

How

We just had time to us

True.

Mac and stella are now and forever together

The end.


End file.
